Vespa Bike
by Enlightening
Summary: Kaiba all of a sudden becomes silent and zoned out. Jou investigates and finds what Kaiba is really up to. Somewhat a FLCLxYugioh crossover. KxJ in later chapters. Rated T for bass whacking!
1. Chapter 1

**POLYNIX: Alright! My first fic is up. I got this idea actually by watching FLCL(furi curi).**

**KAIBA: Let me get this straight, I'm in a fic with crazyness!**

**POLYNIX: Either that or be drunk...**

**KAIBA: O.O i'll stick with crazy.**

**POLYNIX: I thought so...**

**DISCLAMIER: I don't own Yugioh or FLCL. I want Haruko and Kaiba though...**

**Chapter 1: Kaiba's Silence...**

* * *

It was another day at school and Kaiba was Silent as always in class, but he was zoned out too.

"Seto?" The teacher asked, no response. "Seto!" People started staring at him. "SETO!" He snapped out of his daze. "I'm tired of you not listening in class! Go out in to the hallway now!" Kaiba grabed his things and headed out.

_That was werid..._ Jou thought to himself. He thought it was nothing.

The last bell rang and everyone headed out. Jou saw Kaiba standing in front of the school.

"Hey Kaiba!" Jou shouted. Kaiba turned his head slightly, but just went back to staring. "Is something wrong?" Kaiba got lost in a trance again. "Kaiba?" Nothing, he didn't move one bit. "Snap out of it!" Kaiba jumped a little, but shook it off. His Limo came pulling up. He handed Jou something before he started walking. "That was really werid..." He opened the note that said

_Come by my house on Saturday around 2. I'll explain. -Kaiba_

"WHAT THE!"

The rest of the week went on like this. Dazed, silent, nothing about him was right.

"Kaiba has been acting so werid. He got kicked out the class four times already." Honda said.

"Yeah. It's like Kaiba's not there anymore." Yugi replied while stuffing ramen in his mouth.

"He must be having a hard week or something." Anzu said.

"You must be happy about this Jou. He won't call you a dog anymore, huh?" Otogi said. Jou just nodded.

"Something up?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, just thinking about something." Jou answered.

"For a sec I thought you got what Kaiba got." Honda commented. _Why would he ask me to go to his house?_ Jou thought.

* * *

Saturday came and Jou was walking up to the door. He was about to knock on it, until he heard an explosion. Mokuba ran up to the door and opened it.

"Jou! cough cough Glad you're here. Follow me." Jou walked in the smoke infested room.

"What's with the explosion?" Jou asked trying to see through the thick smoke.

"This all happened when Haruko came over."

"Haruko?" Mokuba opened a door where even more smoke came out.

"Hey! Shut the door! Can't you see I'm working?" A voice said.

"The smoke's too thick Nii-san!" _Nii-san!_ The smoke cleared to see Kaiba wearing a big tee shirt and jeans sitting on a Moped covered in Motor Oil.

"Can you get me some Transmission fluid and two sodas and..."

"Let me guess. More Ramen?"

"Yeah. Thanks Taro-kun."

"I'm not Taro-kun!" Mokuba shut the door and stomped off.

"These parts are were in good shape and all of a sudden break down?"

"Kaiba? Is that you?" Jou asked, a little stunned by this.

"Yeah it's me. You're probably wondering why."

"Yeah! Now spill!"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know myself. Some wandering house keeper came over and bam! Here I am."

"But how come you're always so silent at school?"

"Listen. If I came to school like this, I would get way too much attention, so I act the opposite."

"That still does explain the trances you've been in."

"I was just thinking about which head would work, and i'm thinking you're the one."

"Translation?"

"Do you mind staying here and get K.O.ed a few times?"

"What do you mean KOed!"

"It's only a possibilty. So what do you say?"

"I'll try it out."

"Good." Kaiba brought out a blue bass guitar. He pulled something and the bass started making a motor sound. He swung it towards Jou and SMACK! Jou smacked into the door, flung it open and nearly hit Mokuba.

"What the! Nii-san!"

"What? I didn't do nothing." He tried to hide the guitar behined his back. Mokuba just rolled his eyes.

"Jou are you ok?" Jou blinked and started to shout.

"ITAI! What the hell did you do that for!"

"You agreed on it. Anyway you're staying the night." He turned to Jou and pointed the guitar at him and grin evily. "I'll be watching you!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Can I tell my friends though?"

"Sure invite them for dinner!"

"Dinner! Why dinner?"

"It's a little late for lunch. So dinner would best the closest."

"Fine let me call them." Mokuba lead Jou down the stairs to a phone. Kaiba watched them go down. _You know? He may just be one Haruko mentioned._

**FLASHBACK**

_"So this one kid, his name was Naota, but I called him Takku, had the right head. That's how I got Kanti, but with him I couldn't get the piriate king. That's why I need you!" Haruko said. Kaiba stared at her._

_"I run a business. I don't have time for this!" Kaiba stated coldy._

_"You asked for it." She got out her guitar and swung it hard. "LUNCHTIME!" It smacked Kaiba's head. He passed out. She put her guitar next to him. "Don't worry. We'll meet again."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"That day is still blurry. I can't remember what happened to Haruko. I remember Her talking about Takku, but that's it. After she said 'piriate king', everything's black." Kaiba went back to his room to work on his vespa(moped).

* * *

_Yugi's house_

-brrring brrring-

"Yami! Could you answer it?" Yugi shouted.

"Sure aibou." Yami headed for the phone and picked it up.

"Kame shop."

_"Yami?"_

"Jou! What's going on?"

_"Umm...could you come over to Kaiba's for dinner? His idea, not mine!"_

"What! Hang on." Yami couldn't believe it. "Yugi!" Yugi came down stairs.

"What is it Yami?"

"Kaiba invited us to his house for dinner."

"Accept already!"

"Why?"

"We could find out what's up with Kaiba." Yami gave in.

"Yeah we could."

_"Okay. Make sure you bring the rest of the gang over. Bai!"_

"Bai." Yami hung up the phone. "That was so werid."

* * *

_Back at Kaiba's_

"Alright they're coming Kaiba."

"Thanks Takku!" Kaiba shouted. _Takku? Who's that?

* * *

_

**POLYNIX: Yea! I'm done!**

**KAIBA: Did I really do that?**

**POLYNIX: Yes you did. Review people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**POLYNIX: I dunno if everyone liked that chapter. If not, this one should be better.**

**KAIBA: Great...me being insane again.**

**HARUKO: But it's fun to see you like that.**

**POLYNIX: She's right you know. On with the fic!**

**CHAPTER 2: The true side of Kaiba

* * *

**

Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Honda, Otogi, Ryo, and Bakura came to Kaiba's house for "dinner".

"I don't know about this. What if Kaiba went psycho?" Bakura said.

"Bakura be nice! We're here for our friends." Anzu replied

"Dear Ra! Stop the friendship crap!"

"You know he's got a point." Yami said.

"Whatever. Let's get in." Yugi said. Right before they knocked. An explosion was heard and the door flung open. Blowing smoke into everyone's faces.

"Jou must be cooking." Honda commented.

"You wish." Mokuba and Jou steped out coughing like crazy. "That damn bastard."

"What happened?" Ryo asked.

"Nii-san decided to cook. He's making curry."

"Nii-san!" Everyone except Jou and Mokuba shouted.

"You telling me Kaiba did that?" Otogi asked.

"Yeah. Watch your step. It's full of smoke in here." Mokuba said. He and Jou lead everyone to the kitchen. When they arrvied Jaws dropped and eyes got big.

"I can't believe these stupid directions. This is little prince curry brand for Takku and it exploded." Kaiba said throwing the package away. He turned to notice everyone saw him. "Hey." -insert anime fall-

"Is this Kaiba?" Yami shouted.

"I think so pharoh. And thought you were stupid."

"Say what!"

"Taro-kun, tell them to get ready. It's almost done." Kaiba said dragging Jou to help him.

"I'M NOT TARO-KUN!" Mokuba shouted. Everyone was in total shock. Except for Bakura and Yami. They were too busy fighting. Mokuba lead them out, leaving Kaiba and Jou alone.

* * *

"Well that went well." Jou commented tasting the curry.

"It could have gone worse." Jou spit out the curry and rushed over to the fauset. "Too spicy?" Kaiba just smile as Jou glared at him.

"Yeah. You sure you put in just the package, or did you put in hot sauce again?"

"That wasn't even your curry." Jou was puzzled. Kaiba got out another pot of curry. "You see, you, me, and Taro-kun eat this one, while we give the others the really spicy one, for a joke." Kaiba handed him an empty bottle of Tabasco sauce.

"You put this entire thing in that?" Kaiba nodded. Jou wasn't sure, but he couldn't help it. "Alright, we can do it."

"Alright. Help me with this. I've tested it to see how hot it is." He put a little curry on a piece of paper and it burned right through it. "This will set them on fire. But it will end too soon. So i'll put some hot sauce in their sodas! This will be great!" Jou couldn't help but agree. He thought that they should show the true side of Kaiba.

* * *

-Insert Come Down from FLCL by The Pillows-

They brought out the curry and sodas to everyone, making sure they didn't get the super spicy stuff.

"Alright! Dig in!" Kaiba said. Everyone took one bite and their faces started to turn red.

"Holy crap this is spicy!" Yaim said.

"What in Ra's name did you put in this!" Bakura shouted.

"It's too hot! Water! Water!" Anzu screamed.

"Damnit damnit DAMNIT!" Honda and Otogi shouted.

"Jou! Did you do this?" Ryo and Yugi asked.

"Mine taste fine." Mokuba said.

"I didn't put anything it beides the package." Kaiba said.

"I didn't do nothing. There is soda right in front of you." Jou replied. Everyone grabbed their sodas and gulped them down, but their faces became redder. Everyone screamed in pain!

"Is this hot sauce?" Yami screamed.

"And you called me psycho!" Bakura shouted.

"Make it stop!" Anzu screamed even louder.

"Too much! Too much!" Honda and Otogi screamed.

"I blame our Yamis!" Yugi said.

"Agreed!" Ryo replied. The yamis were about tell their hikaris they didn't, but their mouths were on fire.

"By the way, they shut off our water until tomorrow." Kaiba commented.

"WHAT!" Everone screamed.

"But there is one water bottle left. There is enough for one drink though." Jou replied. Everyone looked at eachother, then ran for the kitchen. As soon as they were out of sight, Jou and Kaiba began to laugh.

"I can't believe they fell for it!" Jou said.

"I told you it would be funny!" Kaiba said.

"You rigided this didn't you?" Mokuba asked.

"Sure did...Mokuba." Mokuba hugged his brother and laughed.

"That was funny!" They laughed and laughed until everyone came back(hey that rhymes).

"Hey. Kaiba told this amazing joke." Jou said trying to cover themsevles up.

"Let me guess. It's the one where the tomb robber and the pharoh beat up the high priest. Am I right?" Yami said.

"Run for it!" Jou shouted. Kaiba and Jou ran from Yami and Bakura.

"Upstairs Jou!" Kaiba shouted.

"Why?"

"You'll see!" They ran upstairs and into Kaiba's room and locked the door. Yami and Bakura started to bang on it.

"Open this door or I'll send you mortals to the shadow realm!" Bakura shouted.

"What are we gonna do?" Jou said.

"Go for a ride!" Kaiba lifted up a sheet revealing his vespa. Jou got an evil grin. Outside the door, Yami and Bakura were still trying to open up the door.

"One more time!" Yami said. "On three...three!" They ran for the door and before they could hit it, BANG! Kaiba's vespa ran over them! The two yamis laided there not moving, but speaking.

"Make the chibi Blue Eyes go away Yugi." Yami said.

"Give me back my bear pharoh." Bakura said. Everyone ran up to see what the comotion was all about. Everyone stared at the yamis, then stared at Kaiba and Jou on a vespa.

"Yugi, Yami wants you to make the chibi Blue Eyes to go away." Kaiba said.

"And Ryo, make sure the pharoh gives back Bakura's bear." Jou said. The hikaris attened to their yamis.

"So this what was up with Kaiba." Anzu said. Before Kaiba could answer, he started to get dizzy.

"You okay, Nii-san?" Kaiba fell over and hit the ground. "Nii-san!" Mokuba was shaking his brother, trying to make him wake up. Jou went over to him too. "Kaiba wake up! Kaiba!" Jou shouted. He still didn't move.

* * *

**POLYNIX: Cliffy! Yea!**

**KAIBA: Not good. What happens to me!**

**POLYNIX: -shrugs-**

**KAIBA: It's all your fault you bass-wacking freak!**

**HARUKO: You say something?**

**KAIBA: Never mind.**

**POLYNIX: Thanks to anyone who reviewed. If you review, I'll give you some of Kaiba's cash or you can gloomp him.**

**KAIBA: What the-?**

**POLYNIX: See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**POLYNIX: Alrighty! Another Chapter in this crazy fic!**

**KAIBA: Damnit...**

**POLYNIX: I just read a fic about you turned into a vampire.**

**KAIBA: What!**

**POLYNIX: I may write a fic like that.**

**KAIBA: Isn't it the story Falling?**

**POLYNIX: Nope. That will be something else.**

**HARUKO: Can we got on with this? Jou is going crazy.**

**POLYNIX: Alright. Let's start.

* * *

**

"Nii-san! Wake up!" Mokuba shouted. Tears were fighting to get through. _Kaiba? What's wrong?_ Jou thought.

"Come on. We better get him to his room." Yugi said. They all agreed and helped Kaiba get in his room.

**Kaiba's Dream**

_"Who are you? Where are you?" Kaiba struggles as he gently falls into shadows. He stops and sees someone standing. It was a boy. He was in a teal sweatshrit and shorts. He was staring into Kaiba's eyes. Kaiba watched as this boy turned into a giant red phoniex. The symbol on the phoniex was all Kaiba could see. He walked towards it regarding that Mokuba is trying to stop him. Mokuba screams at the top of his lungs, but Kaiba ignores it, as he gets lost in a trance. He was almost touching the phoniex until he felt a sharp pain in his ribs. He looks to find Haruko with an evil grin and a bass guitar right where the pain is. Haruko keeps beating him in the chest. "Someone! Help me! Mokuba! Jou! Anyone!" The pain grew stronger, his cries grow louder, but no one came to his side. Tears broke out, but that made Haruko smash harder. "He's mine! I'll be the one to eat him! Not you!" Haruko shouts before hitting him the hardest she could._

**Reality**

Kaiba was tossing and turning uncontrolaby. Sweat driped down his face.

"He needs to calm down." Anzu said.

"We can see that! Baka mortal girl." Bakura said.

"Well, we got to get going. I think Yami had enough for one day." Yugi said. Yami was asleep on Yugi's shoulder.

"Alright. See ya." Jou said. Jou and Mokuba wave bye to everyone. Mokuba and Jou went up to Kaiba's room to keep an eye on him.

"I should be heading to bed. G' Night Jou." Mokuba said. He walked across the hall into his room and shut the door. Jou stayed with Kaiba.

"Kaiba...You got to wake up...please..." Jou said softly. He gently stroke Kaiba's arm. Kaiba moved his arm away. His eyes shot open. "Kaiba!" Kaiba stared at Jou as his eyes turned to a yellowish green. He jumped out of bed and ran down the hallway. Jou ran after him. "Wait Kaiba!" Kaiba ran into the farest room and shut the door. _What's gotten into him?_ Jou thought. He open the door to find Kaiba sitting in a corner with a fearful look in his eyes.

"Please don't hurt me." Kaiba said. Jou looked at him with a puzzled look. "No! Stop! Please Haruko!"_ Haruko!_

"Kaiba! Snap out of it! It's me Jou!" Kaiba stopped. He looked at Jou and started to cry. He wrapped his arms around Jou.

"Gomen! Gomen!"

"It's okay. It's all over. Come on, let's get some sleep." Kaiba let go of Jou and just looked down at the floor. Jou got up and headed for the door. "If need me, I'll be right by your room. And don't worry, it's been and gone."

**Kaiba's Dream**

_"You thought you could get out of this, huh?" Haruko said. Kaiba was barely awake. Three of his ribs were broken. "Jou can't help you! There is no choice! You have to do this!" "Please...I don't...want to." "You think you have a choice in the matter? You have to do this. The Piriate King picked you. You'll be all mine!" "STOP!" Kaiba shouted at the top of his lungs. Haruko stared at him. Kaiba's eyes turned back to cold blue. "I'm the CEO of Kaiba Corp. I'm not someone's game! I'll take out this Piriate King and you so that way, you'll stay out of my life!" "Are you done? Let me put it straight, You have no opitions. Well there is one." Kaiba gave her a death stare. "You can do what you are suppose to do or Mokuba and Jou will die to take your place." Kaiba gasped at this. What can I do? I can't just leave my brother and my puppy. Kaiba thought. "Well..I'm waiting..." His eyes turned back to the yellow green. "I'll do it." "Good boy. I'll see you soon." And with that, she smacked him with her bass, and everything went black._

**Reality**

Kaiba stood up in bed. He was covered in a cold sweat. He put his arms around his thin frame. "Why me?" He said softly.

* * *

It's was morning and Kaiba woke up everyone with his famous wake-up call.

"SETO!" Mokuba shouted. He was able to get through the smoke infested house to reach Kaiba. "You are not cooking anymore. You'll burn down the house or blow it up!"

"I'm doing fine. I haven't done either of those." Kaiba countered. Kaiba turned away from Mokuba and kept on cooking.

"Why don't you listen to your brother?" Jou said. He just got out of bed, still a bit tired.

"Maybe I don't want to. Maybe I would like to listen to someone else."(((Yaoi Alert! Yaoi Alert!)))

"Like me?" Jou was standing right next to him. Putting his arms around his waist, Kaiba blushed, yet melted to this feeling. Mokuab quickly ran out, afraid that it would get a rating beyond PG-13(It won't).

"Sure, why not?" The older teen turned around to face his puppy. The puppy leaned close to the brunnet. They were only an inch away. Before their lips could meet...BOOM! They were both covered in whatever Kaiba was making. Some of it flew into Jou's mouth.

"Damnit! What the hell were you making!"

"I don't know, I just put in whatever I liked, hoping it would taste good."

"And they said I was dumb." Jou left the room to get cleaned off. Kaiba stayed where he was, looking down at the floor.

"Jou, I couldn't kiss you even if I tired. I'm causing you too much trouble." Kaiba heard a scream from upstairs. "Well, here goes nothing." He ran upstairs and into Jou's room. Jou had a bucket hat on(like Naota's).

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba got an evil grin on his face. He walked over to Jou, sat on the floor and stared at Jou, inches apart.

"I see you're were your ugly hat." Jou was puzzled, but looked closely to see, that wasn't the true Kaiba talking. Kaiba grabbed him and held him around his neck. The warmth from him made Jou melt. "Let's see what's under it." Before Jou could get away, the hat came off. Kaiba smirked at Jou. Jou had cat ears coming out of his head(Furi Curi epi. 3). "They are so kawaii!(yes, i made Kaiba say Kawaii)"

"Whatever, I need to get out here and get to school." Jou pulled his hat back on.

"Alright, I'll give you a ride."

"Say what? If people saw us go to school together, we could cause a little drama."

"It's okay, I think I can go to school like this, and you can just say that I felt like giving you a ride."

"Fine, but if we cause an uproar, you take the blame!"

"No prob."

* * *

Jou and Seto arrivied at school in his limo. Some people stared, but others just shrugged at it. It looked like there wasn't gonna be a problem, until Yami came up to the two. He forgot all about that night at Kaiba's thanks to SOMEONE's Vespa.

"Please tell me why you gave Jou a ride...and why are your eyes green, aren't they suppose to be blue?" Yami asked staring at Jou and Kaiba, but mostly Kaiba.

"Why don't you tell me how you can defy the laws of gravity?" Kaiba replied with a regular smile.

"You're some jackass Kaiba! Answer my question first!"

"I got to go, talk to Jou cause i'm getting bored." Yami was furious at Kaiba for walking away from a question.

"Alright! You tell me!" Jou got nevous, he didn't know what to say.

"I'll tell you, but you have to follow me."

"I'll give you my DM, just tell me Ra damnit!"

* * *

"Damn..."

"Yeah, it's confuses me too, but there's something he's not telling me."

"What do you mean?"

"That night after you guys left, he woke up, but was scared and his eyes turned to a yellowish green. he also looked in pain of some sort and he was covered in sweat and all this stuuf keeps him from getting close to me. I don't know what's wrong, and this all happened after Haruko left." This rang a bell in Yami's mind.

"Did you say Haruko?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Yeah, I do. Her real name is Raharu and she's been after the Piriate King forever. Usually, she uses people to help him come out, by using her bass. Her existence is now unknown, no one, not even Medical Mechanica knows where she is. She once said that one person will be picked to control the Piriate King, and she's controling that person."

"You saying Seto is this person?" Yami, ignoring Jou using his first name, nodded.

"If this does happen, Kaiba will be under Haruko's control and he will hurt or kill anyone who's not close to him. That includes me and the gang. Then he'll cause destruction all across every galaxy."

"Can't Seto fight it?"

"If he did, you and Mokuba would be dead."

* * *

**POLYNIX: Done!**

**KAIBA: Why only people not close to him?**

**HARUKO: I'll explain, I may be able to control you, but we made a deal, which means I get to make you do whatever I want, and those you truely love will be safe from harm.**

**POLYNIX: I wanted to clear that up before I got people reviewing wondering that.**

**HARUKO: You always think ahead, poly!**

**POLYNIX: Ofcourse. I want good reviews, not bad. Anway, I think this may be a short fic due to lack of ideas, but it will have a good ending. So review people! No flames please. It took me forever to make(three days).**


End file.
